


【九容】Bellyache

by fasolinline



Category: NCT(Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22587448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fasolinline/pseuds/fasolinline
Summary: 两句话车
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Lee Taeyong, 九容
Kudos: 47





	【九容】Bellyache

**Author's Note:**

> 两句话车

没有刻意去注意他的，李泰容的目光被金廷祐抓到的时候突然很惊慌，把自己藏在课本后面，不敢再抬头。  
重新看过去的时候金廷祐已经低头簌簌写着题目，偶尔有乱扔纸团的同学把纸丢在他身上，发出小小的笑声，他也没有再动。  
李泰容不敢再看他，假装在看窗外，结果老师点到他，严厉地要他站起来回答问题。  
“呃…唔……对不起……”  
他小声地说我不知道，班级里的其他人哄堂大笑起来。  
李泰容想埋进书里，但老师没有允许他坐下。他偷偷瞄着周围，左侧那边的金廷祐没有笑，停下笔看着自己。  
李泰容的脸变红了，班级里又有了更多笑声。

李泰容不知道这是怎么发生的，金廷祐抓着他的手摁在墙面上，热呼呼的气息弄的他脖子发痒，很长的刘海也是。  
“那个…很痒……”  
李泰容这么说了，金廷祐就放弃了他的胸口，稍微直起身子，亲了他的嘴。  
他们在学校器材室的后面，好像在偷情。  
李泰容的领子被金廷祐揪开了，校服的毛衣也很胡乱，金廷祐的一只手伸进去摸他的肚子和胯骨。李泰容挣扎了一下，但是金廷祐把舌头伸进他的嘴里，亲的很响，把李泰容亲的脑袋发昏。  
他们两年都没有说过一句话，现在却在亲嘴，真是疯了。  
李泰容绝望的想。  
真是疯了。

他们都一样，是学校里“大家都笑话”的一类。李泰容从来没有了解过班上的其他人，金廷祐被叫做“书呆子“，自己被叫做“小姑娘”，又或者是“吊车尾”。他最近才知道他叫金廷祐，还是因为上一次被罚跑步。  
体育课的时候因为被同学锁在厕所里所以李泰容迟到了，金廷祐不知道因为什么，湿漉漉的走到操场，也迟到了。老师很生气，大喊着他们的名字，所以他和金廷祐留下来罚跑五圈。  
李泰容跑了三圈之后吐了，坐在地上其实很想哭，金廷祐从他旁边跑过去，跑远了又跑回来，给他拿了一瓶水。李泰容看着他把湿漉漉的头发撩起来，发现他其实长得很好看。  
金廷祐没有和他讲话，继续往前跑。  
李泰容没有哭出来。

“别…别再亲我了……”  
这次是洗手间，李泰容被金廷祐托着抱到马桶上，衬衫被全部解开，甚至腰带也是。金廷祐亲着他，李泰容睁不开眼，不知道金廷祐想干什么。  
金廷祐没有停下来，但李泰容感觉自己又要哭了，声音变得很委屈。  
“别亲了…呜……”  
金廷祐停了下来，手掌心贴在他的肋骨上，热的像在家的冬天。李泰容终于睁开眼睛看他，突然没有了想哭的感觉。  
金廷祐的眼睛暗暗的，没有神采，但是很柔软，好像自己是猫，他只是来寻求安慰。  
李泰容坐在抽水的盖子上，伸手掀开了他的刘海。  
“廷祐，可以喊廷祐吗？”  
金廷祐的眼睛变亮一点，朝他点头。李泰容的手滑下来捧住他的脸，被亲了。

李泰容好像知道了为什么金廷祐总是浑身湿透的到处走。  
本来是想去厕所的，李泰容在拐角瑟缩地站住，里面那些“好学生”的声音很大，嘻嘻哈哈地说话，打骂着谁。  
他往后藏了一点，有人指挥了什么，然后是泼水的声音，不一会儿他们便大摇大摆地出来了。  
李泰容很害怕他们，所以没有出声，等他们都离开，才走进去。  
金廷祐浑身湿透的站着，一动不动，像木头一样。  
李泰容也突然不敢动，连呼吸都不敢。  
金廷祐终于动了，捏着湿掉的头发抓到一边去，露出眼睛看到了李泰容。  
他发出了模糊的音节，然后朝李泰容笑了一下。  
“你好。”他说。  
李泰容盯着他，金廷祐想弯下腰去拿浸湿的书包，李泰容却突然走过去，抓着金廷祐的衣服把他撞进隔间。他一直推着，直到金廷祐靠在墙上，书包掉在地上。  
金廷祐盯着他，眼睛仍然很暗，好像人没有活着。  
“你也要欺负我吗？”他说。  
李泰容踮起脚，去亲他的嘴。  
“亲我。”李泰容说：“亲亲我。”

金廷祐把李泰容带回了家。  
他们翘课了，李泰容本来很担心的，但是金廷祐开始在他眼前脱衣服，李泰容就没有办法担心了。  
大家都说错了，李泰容看着金廷祐想，他才不是什么“书呆子“。  
金廷祐把湿了的衣服也好好叠着放在一旁，李泰容看着他的腹肌吞口水，很快被金廷祐发现。  
他露出一点点笑，李泰容立刻变成红扑扑的样子，连脖子都红起来。  
“我换衣服。”  
金廷祐说，然后打开了很简陋的衣柜，李泰容又冲动起来。不知道为什么。  
他走过去推了金廷祐，这次是推到了床上。  
金廷祐被他推着倒在被子上，李泰容往前挤了一点，屈膝坐在了金廷祐的身上，手指卷住他的被子，又去亲了他的嘴。  
金廷祐的手握住了李泰容的腰。因为很细，所以整个圈住了。捏了两下之后李泰容像猫一样叫起来，金廷祐的眼睛里也有了笑，亲了李泰容很多下。  
“我没做过这个…”李泰容说。金廷祐摇摇头，把他重新摁到嘴边。  
“我也没有。不要害怕。”他这样说。  
李泰容只能做到亲吻这一步，他什么也不会，金廷祐也从来只亲过他，虽然解开过他的腰带，但那时候什么也没有做。  
他们看着对方的眼睛看了一会儿，李泰容先害羞起来，捂住了脸。  
“呜……真的没有做过这种事情。”  
“什么事情？”金廷祐问道，声音变得干干的，还有些哑：“被操吗？”  
李泰容呜咽起来，但没有再捂住自己，因为金廷祐开始脱他的衣服了。  
他的衣服都掉在地上，李泰容不知道该怎么办，捂住哪里都很奇怪，金廷祐只穿着牛仔裤，找到了一瓶有香味的洗手液。  
李泰容往后缩着，但是金廷祐在笑，脸颊变得软软的鼓起来，他不想让那个笑脸不见掉。  
他用很滑的洗手液顶进了一个手指，李泰容紧紧搂着他的脖子不敢动，发出磕磕绊绊的讨饶，金廷祐也抱住他，声音很慢地让他放松，李泰容又觉得快哭了，但不是难过的哭。  
“你很热。”金廷祐慢慢地说话，李泰容看到他的眼睛和鼻子，脸颊和额头，头发还是湿的，像电视上性感的那种广告。  
他发出呜呜的声音，金廷祐又伸进去了一个手指，一下一下亲着他的嘴唇，直到他张开嘴，让金廷祐侵占自己的舌头。  
下面感觉很不好，李泰容知道那是什么，但是他不想在金廷祐面前这样。金廷祐不同意，用膝盖顶开了他的大腿，搂着他的腰的手滑下去，捏住了他很痛的地方。  
也不知道很痛还是很舒服，李泰容终于哭了出来，眼泪让自己什么也看不清，金廷祐轻轻滑上滑下，又挤了一些洗手液，手掌整个裹住了他。  
李泰容想，我们在做爱，他这样想着。  
我们在做爱。  
李泰容的身体突然很麻，一种让他没有力气的感觉顺着他的心脏盖住了他的全身，他的大腿发抖，感觉下半身动不了了，但是肚子很热，脑袋也突然昏沉起来。  
“射了好多…”他听到金廷祐这样说，手掌盖住他的肚子，滑滑的，甚至有点热。  
“我进来了。”金廷祐又说，李泰容没有反抗的机会，连搂着他的脖子的手和胳膊都太累了。他尽力抱住金廷祐的脖子，试着和金廷祐贴在一起，直到一个滚烫的东西填满他。  
“难受吗？”金廷祐慢慢地，但是野蛮地顶撞他。  
李泰容哭的更厉害了，他又想金廷祐出去，又想让金廷祐亲自己，又想看看金廷祐的脸，又很累。  
他什么也做不了，张着嘴，等着金廷祐意识到他是在要一个吻。眼睛睁着，但是全是眼泪，什么也看不清，甚至也闻不到味道了。金廷祐每一点碰到他的皮肤都让他害羞得想要坍缩到不见，到底是他在发烫，还是金廷祐。  
“廷祐…廷祐……”  
李泰容急不可耐地喊着，金廷祐终于撑起来一点，去观察他的脸，李泰容立刻张开了嘴，试着把舌头伸出来。  
意思是亲亲我，快亲亲我。  
金廷祐贴近了含住他的嘴唇和舌头，李泰容才发出满足的呜咽。他不知道自己把金廷祐夹的很紧，不知道自己浑身都是汗，不知道身下的小口比自己的嘴还贪吃，也不知道自己是醒着还是在做梦。  
他出了很多汗，变得很滑腻，金廷祐想用被子的一角擦他的身体，李泰容却扭着躲开，想要钻到金廷祐怀里，想要拨开他的头发。  
金廷祐已经从他的身体里离开了，在用自己的手试着撸出来。李泰容坐起来又推他，然后倒在他身上，把自己的手往下伸，替金廷祐手淫。  
刚才还在他的身体里的东西，李泰容这样想着，努力试图让金廷祐舒服。金廷祐发出嘶哑的声音，李泰容跪在他怀里，看到他的嘴唇在自己的眼睛前面，立刻扬起脖子，把自己送给他。  
他从来不知道自己这样喜欢亲吻，这样喜欢柔软的嘴唇，还有金廷祐顺从的眼神，好像他是唯一的解决办法和引路人。  
金廷祐的嘴巴是最柔软的，甚至是很过分的淡粉色，李泰容用力咬了一口，金廷祐却正好射在他身上。  
“喂…”金廷祐喊了一声，李泰容拿开了手，想要整个爬到他身上，即使金廷祐推他，也不想放过他的嘴唇。  
“怎么咬我…”  
李泰容含糊地回答，用腿缠住他的腰，互相蹭着软下去的性器，完全趴在了他怀里。  
“喜欢你。”李泰容迷迷糊糊地说，但是金廷祐的身体却变得很僵硬。  
“不能喜欢我。”  
“就是喜欢你。”  
“不可以。”  
“可以。”  
李泰容在金廷祐的肩膀上蹭掉了眼泪，抬起头和他对视，然后凑得很近，直到能看清金廷祐的睫毛和温柔的眼睛。  
“不能喜欢我…”金廷祐争辩道。  
“不听。”李泰容换了一个方向，把自己的脑袋靠在金廷祐的脖子上，用力蹭了他一下。  
金廷祐抱住了李泰容的背，他又硬了。  
“快说喜欢我。”李泰容催促道，又蹭了蹭他：“快说喜欢我。”  
金廷祐把他抱得太紧了，李泰容有点闷，但是还是乱动：  
“快说喜欢我，不然不给你操了。”  
金廷祐发出鼻音，好像快哭了，李泰容懒散地趴在他的脖子上，顺着他的下颌亲过去，直到重新直起身子亲到他的嘴。  
“快说喜欢我，”李泰容的声音轻飘飘的：“然后操我。”  
“喜欢…”金廷祐的眼睛终于变得亮亮的，李泰容拨开他的头发，把他帅气的整张脸都露出来：“喜欢你……”

-END-


End file.
